


30 day OTP challenge

by kaneki420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki420/pseuds/kaneki420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of KageHina drabbles. There'll be a new one everyday for 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day OTP challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fanfiction tbh

   Hinata loved the feeling of a volleyball in the palm of his hand, but that really wasn't the only this he loved. Hinata also loved Kageyama’s hand twined with his.  
  
   He and Kageyama were sitting on one of the benches in the gym, holding hands. Everyone was gone after practiced but they wanted to stay a little bit longer. Hinata squeezed his boyfriend’s fingers slightly.  
  
“Kageyama, I love holding your hand and everything but… why’s it _sooo_ sweaty all the time?” He mumbled.  
  
“Why, do you think it’s gross?” Kageyama asked somewhat deadpan.  
  
“Nope! Just the way I like it!” He smiled, planting a kiss on the top of Kageyama’s hand.  
  
   Hinata loved the feel of his palm with Kageyama's, almost like a glove.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally know nothing about fanfiction this is so cheesy lmao
> 
> ~update 7-23-14 ~ 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be a day or two late, im pretty busy today! sorry! o^o


End file.
